


Stay With Me

by Sapphire_Blaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Blaze/pseuds/Sapphire_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk with Sam is the last push Castiel needed to act on his new found out feelings towards Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is set somewhere in S8, though I ignored the tablet plot, the whole controlling thing, so maybe it's a little bit Au-ish. It's fluff, shameless fluff. I was sick and writing it made me feel better.  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it. :)  
> Thanks for reading. :D
> 
> I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> I don't own the characters and I wrote this for pure entertainment.

It had been few days since Castiel's arrival at the MoL bunker. The angel didn't admit it to anyone but it was the only place where he felt at home. Well, it would be better said that his home was wherever the Winchesters were. He had been given his own room though he didn't actually spend there a lot of time. He had no use of the bed as he didn't have to sleep. That's why he was standing in the middle of Dean's room. The said man nowhere to be seen, so Cas sighed and looked around.

The way the hunter decorated his room made him feel something warm inside him, though he wasn't sure what it was. Among all those weapons hanging on the wall and other things there was something that caught his eye. He stepped closer and gently took the small picture into his hand.

Picture of young Dean and his mother, Mary.

The corners of his lips rose up, forming a sad smile at the sight of them both happy and carefree. It looked like life was easier back then and it probably was.

He heard soft steps nearing the room and without looking up he knew that it was Dean.

''Cas? What are you doing here?'', soon enough he heard his voice and he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the hunter's mildly confused expression.

''You have a smile after your mother,” Cas said softly as he put the photo down where it was its place, a barely there smile still on his face.

''Cas...”, his name whispered with a strangled voice was the only response he got from Dean.

Castiel turned to fully face the other man and their gazes met. Pain, confusion, wonder, surprise and longing. He could see all of those emotions replacing each other in hunter's, as always, breathtaking eyes. He felt himself drawn to the man, the space between them decreased as Castiel took one step after another, finally stopping with only few inches of space left between them two. 

After a moment of soulful staring Dean ducked his head, ''Thank you...”, Cas even within such close distance barely heard that voice raw with emotions. Soon Dean returned his gaze, a smile plastered along his lips, ''I, uh...I'm joining Sam downstairs with dinner. I know you don't need to eat, but maybe, I dunno, you wanna some, uh, coffee?”

The angel surely acquired a taste when it came to this liquid. But the reason why he nodded in agreement was the hopeful look on Dean's face and the fact that he would spend some time with the Winchesters, ''If it won't be a problem-”

''Course not, Cas. Now, c'mon. Sam's waiting for us.”

Castiel could have sworn that the hunter reached out a hand towards him but quickly retracted it, stopping himself from whatever he wanted to do. Dean hesitated a little before he cleared out his throat and turned away walking out from the room, his neck and cheeks reddening a little. The angel noted this change in behavior and followed the other man.

 

***

 

The dinner time was quiet, spare for some talk about future case and few jokes from Dean and of course quick glances shared between the angel and older Winchester. Castiel just finished his coffee when Dean announced that he was going to his room. Cas watched him walk away and suddenly felt a little empty inside. Like someone took a part of him away. Which was silly. Human emotions still were confusing to him. Why he often found himself thinking about Dean when he wasn't around him? Why he was feeling that empty void in his chest whenever he was away from him? And then when returning why he suddenly was feeling happier, more complete? It just seemed that his life made much more sense when he was around him. Not to mention the warm feeling in his chest whenever Dean smiled or laughed. Or times when the angel's desire was to invade hunter's personal space and-

Cas' eyes widened slightly when the realization dawned on him. Could it be love? Then again, he never experienced it so how he could possibly know? But everything seemed to make sense right now. Though, why he didn't figure this out sooner? He should've, right? He blamed lack of time for such a late conclusion. He should do something about it now that he knew. He could-

"Hey, Cas! You with me?"

The angel snapped his head in Sam's direction, worry evident on young man's face, "I apologize, Sam, but I didn't hear what you said," Cas answered embarrassed a little, fidgeting with the fabric of his trench coat, briefly wondering how long he was lost deep inside his thoughts.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seemed pretty spaced out to me," when Castiel didn't answer immediately it was because he wasn't sure whether to tell Sam about his feelings or not.

"I was just thinking about something. But it was nothing of import," Cas replied, turning his head in the direction of Dean's room, wondering what the other man was doing.

"Huh...Does this maybe have to do with Dean?"

Cas' head whipped around so quickly that his world blurred for a second. Was Sam so good at reading people or was he so obvious with his feelings? "I...Yes, it does," the angel frowned, hesitating to reply with anything more and watched how the other man's face softened, understanding crossing his features.

"Can you tell me anything more?"

Castiel bit his lower lip nervously, feeling the heat rushing into his cheeks and his heart beating faster at the concept of telling Sam about his feelings. He looked to the side while stuttering out, "Sam, I...I-"

"No, it's okay, Cas. You don't need to say anything," the angel returned his surprised gaze to the younger's man face, only to see him smiling warmly, "You might tell _that_ to him, though," Sam motioned with his head towards Dean's room.

Cas tried not to think too much how Sam figured it out so fast, though he was grateful for the topic not being pushed further and for the approval from other man's side. He nodded to Sam and brushed off his coat before he stood up. As he set off in the direction of Dean's room he noticed a faint smirk on young man's face who busied himself with something on his laptop.

He was standing in front of the door, his hand stopping midair as he asked himself mentally if he should tell Dean what he felt. Making up his mind, he was just about to knock when the door opened, hunter's surprised face coming to his vision.

"Cas? Something's wrong?"

Cas shook his head, his hand falling to his side, "Can I come in?"

Dean blinked, "Uh, yeah, sure," he moved to the side a little, giving angel space to step in.

While Castiel was slowly entering the room he realized that he actually had no clue how to start a conversation. Watching how Dean closes the door behind him he quickly decided to do that the other way. As soon as the hunter turned to him he walked up to him and without any sort of warning grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against a wall. Even if he tried not to use much force he could hear Dean grunt in pain.

"What the hell are-?!", Cas ignored the bit of an angry tone to hunter's voice as he surged forward and clashed their lips together, cutting Dean off in the middle of his sentence. The hunter gasped in shock and Castiel took his chance and deepened the kiss. He felt Dean's uncertain hands move up his neck and tangle in his hair, the hunter's mouth moving against his lips. The angel could feel relief washing through his whole body that it was actually happening, that Dean was kissing him back. And he had to say that it felt good. Really good. He moved his body even closer to the other man's as he closed his eyes and let his tongue explore Dean's mouth. The hunter pulled at his hair as he let out a needy moan which Cas savored with his mouth, his hands traveling down the hunter's waist and resting on his hips.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss. There was a moment of silence. Dean seemed unable to say anything, like he was in some daze, his mouth still parted slightly while he breathed heavily. His gaze locked with Cas' before he asked, his voice strained, "What was that for?"

"I believe this is what people do when they are in love with someone, Dean," the angel answered before giving it a second thought. He watched as Dean's eyes went wide and he started to regret his words. 

When few minutes passed and the hunter still stood like that in a shock Castiel realized that he might have just lost a friendship like he had never had before and he suddenly wanted to disappear from here, his mind was racing with thoughts like 'Why I even did this?', 'What was I thinking?'. He untangled himself from Dean's loose grip on his hair and started to move away though stopped in his tracks when he heard a faint, "You're serious...", which was more of a statement than a question.

Castiel couldn't place emotions evident on Dean's face because of the chaos in his head. He needed to get out of here and find some peaceful place to calm down, "I'm sorry, Dean," he muttered an apology and the hunter must have realized that he was just about to fly off as he was stopped by Dean's hand on his own, holding him in place.

"Cas. Don't," Dean's voice was strangely soft but firm, "You don't just kiss me and then fly off without letting me say a word, okay?"

"But I thought-"

"Stop. Just stop and let me say something," Dean's words came out a little too loud than he probably wanted as he inhaled deeply to collect his thoughts.

Castiel furrowed his brows confused by the hunter's insistence. There was something hopeful in Dean's eyes and he tried not to think what that could mean. He nodded once he calmed down a little.

"Okay," Dean swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip before continuing, "So you see, uh, I actually, uh, you know...", he glanced at the floor for a second, blush slowly creeping on his cheeks. Castiel felt how the hunter intertwined their fingers and he realized that Dean didn't actually let go of his hand at all, "Dammit...", Dean muttered before he stepped closer and caught Cas' lips in slow, sweet and loving kiss.

The angel immediately melted into it, a pleasant warmness blooming in his chest. The kiss was short though. Soon, Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against Cas', meeting the angel's gaze as he whispered, "Stay with me."

Cas felt his breath stop for a second at how vulnerable the hunter sounded. He brought his unoccupied hand up to Dean's face, cupping his cheek gently, "I'll always be with you, Dean. Always."

Castiel noticed that Dean's eyes watered and the hunter blinked few times to not let the tears fall. Slowly, there was a smile forming on his lips and he closed the gap between them again, their lips moving in a gentle kiss, a promise for something new for both of them. When Dean pulled away his grin was reaching his eyes and Castiel could feel his own lips curving into a smile.

"Tell me though, where did you learn to kiss so damn good, huh?", the hunter asked with a smirk.

"From the Pizza man," Cas answered truthfully, only slightly disoriented by the sudden change of topic.

Dean burst into laughter, his whole body shaking and he buried his face in Castiel's shoulder. The angel liked when Dean laughed. It was like a music for his ears. Even if he was confused as to why it was actually funny he found himself smiling softly, because Dean was happy. And so was he.


End file.
